


“I can’t do this anymore”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“I can’t do this anymore”

It was mid fight when Magnus yelled the words. Harsh words had been flying around, hands being thrown up in the air and voice raised for the last few minutes. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” He had screamed, the light bulb above Alec exploding, the force covering the shadowhunter in broken glass and flinging him across the room slamming him into the brick wall, his head connecting with a hollow crack. Magnus froze, magic crackling around him, never in all their fights had Magnus’s magic hurt Alec. Yes there had been a few broken vases and a burn wall here and there but never this. The apartment fell into silence as the two men stared at each other, Alec on the floor nursing a bleeding head from where he had hit the wall and Magnus covered in a blue haze his face set in a shock. Then Alec eyes left him, moving to look past him out the window, his chest rising and falling in a broken beat, after a moment he started to get up, out of habit Magnus moved forward to help. This action sent Alec flying across the room his hands raised in defence.

“Don’t. Just don’t” he said forcefully, his jaw set, fear for the first time clouding his eyes. Then without a word Alec turned, picked up his discarded jacket and left, shutting the front door softly behind him. 

Magnus was frozen standing in the middle of the loft alone, magic flickering at his finger tips. Then it hit him, Alec left. Just waked out he door. He gasp, reaching up to place a hand over his heart, feeling the cracks beginning to form. he felt sick, his stomach was rolling around as if he was on a ship.

He had attacked Alec, the one person that he swore he would never hurt. But he was hurt, Magnus had seen the blood, the red that coloured Alec’s hand and neck had been proof of that.

“I…”, then he screamed. Books flew from the shelves, glass smashes, tables over turned and chairman ran from the room.


End file.
